scribblenautsfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Megatron1
Welcome Hi, welcome to Scribblenauts Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Megatron1 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CatherineMunro (Talk) 04:52, January 26, 2010 If you type in list users, you can see who's in the wiki!Megatron1 00:58, January 27, 2010 (UTC) It's not 'list users'. Go search help and go to adminstratiors and you'll find the search bar. A few tips Hey, just a few tips on making articles for objects in-game. The main thing is using this template (check out the code for this post so you can copy-paste it for your articles, if you choose): For example: It makes things nice and easy. Many well-written articles will have sections after the main table, like "Uses" or "Trivia". Also, though I guess it doesn't matter so much, most of the article titles have all the words capitalized instead of just the first one. So if I had made the article War horse, I probably would have called it 'War Horse' instead. Just a few helpful pointers ;) see you 'round the wiki! Thiocyanate 20:43, January 27, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks! I might need some help the first few times though. ::Most welcome Thiocyanate 15:55, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Nothing Nothing I need help on a new wiki I made. See if you can help on sonic chornicles wiki adopting Hi. Thank you for posting a blog about your adminship, and for being patient to give people a chance to respond. I have granted you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck, and have fun! -- Wendy (talk) 04:48, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Super scribblenauts wiki I made a super scribblenauts wiki that needs to get started. I made you a administrator if you want to help start it. This is it:http://SuperScribblenauts.Wikia.com How? how do i change the picture in the top left corner? i need to for my wiki. :Sign using ~~~~. As for that, it's your pages problem apparently. Also, I'd recomend not making a Super Scribblenauts wiki. This wiki is designed to cover the Scribblenauts franchise, so it's better if you do everything here, where most of the things are set up already.--MegaTron1XD 00:46, September 22, 2010 (UTC) Signiture? how do i set a signiture? when i press the button, it makes this: Maxwell the scribblenaut 21:25, September 25, 2010 (UTC) how do i change it to have a link to my talk page and other things? :Go on this. Username on top and #wikia-smashbros on the bottom.--MegaTron1XD 21:27, September 25, 2010 (UTC) pic I added File:Decepticon.png for your signiture. Maxwell the scribblenaut| Hi! Can i become a baracuet? I am the most active user here and this is my favorite website Maxwell ROCKS! Maxwell the scribblenaut| My signature i have no idea how to make a signature. i just copy and paste my signaure every time. so i really dont know. BTW, what bot did i welcome? i dont remember welcoming anybody. Maxwell ROCKS! Maxwell the scribblenaut| NIWA Moving to NIWA is smart. I was about to request that myself. It might give this wiki some support.Psychicken17 21:28, February 1, 2011 (UTC)